The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers for modifying document files. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to collaboratively modifying document files between multiple users/systems.
A document file is defined as a collection of data, which is managed at a first tier by a software application. The phrase “managed at a first tier” is defined as software/hardware management that controls how/where the document is stored/updated, as well as how/to whom the document file is presented (e.g., on a user interface), etc.
For example, a text document is a document file that is first-tier managed by a word processing application, which stores the original version of the text document, as well as changes to the text document. A spreadsheet (or worksheet) is a document file that is first-tier managed by a spreadsheet application. A video file is a document file that is first-tier managed by video editing/storage/presentation application. An audio file is a document file that is first-tier managed by an audio storage/generation/editing application.